In the prior art, in image shooting devices such as a digital video camera and a digital still camera, blur of the image at the time of image shooting is a problem. Thus, a function of preventing this is indispensable.
For example, an image shooting device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-66500 comprises a zoom lens system in which variable magnification is achieved by moving the first lens unit, the second lens unit and the fourth lens unit in the optical axis direction, and in which blur of the image due to hand blur is compensated by moving the third lens unit in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
Further, an image shooting device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-295059 comprises a zoom lens system in which variable magnification is achieved by moving the first lens unit, the second lens unit, the third lens unit and the fourth lens unit in the optical axis direction, and in which blur of the image due to hand blur is compensated by moving the third lens unit in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-66500
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-295059